shinobi_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Hozuki Arashi
'''Character First Name''' Arashi '''Character Last Name''' Hozuki '''IMVU Username''' Neurotech '''Nickname (optional)''' Storm of the Mist '''Age''' 18 '''Date of Birth''' 03/96 '''Gender''' Male '''Ethnicity''' Kirigakurian '''Height''' 5'8 '''Weight''' 135 '''Blood Type''' O- '''Occupation''' Ninja '''Scars/Tattoos''' N/A '''Affiliation''' Hidden mist village '''Relationship Status''' Single. '''Personality''' A few word that come to mind where Arashi would be concerned would have to be; violent, cold, cruel and ruthless, despite being a cold hard murderer for the sake of his village of kirigakure he occasionally he wasn't very quiet, in fact despite the fact he was all of those things he tended to keep them hidden from the general public, though his humor often came off as dark and cold much like his actual personality. His dark cold humor is what allowed him to become one of the 7 swordsmen of the mist at such an early age. '''Behaviour''' Violent, Standoffish, Reclusive, dark sense of humor '''Nindo (optional)''' N/A '''Summoning''' N/A '''Bloodline/Clan''' The Hōzuki clan (鬼灯一族, Hōzuki Ichizoku) is a group of ninja that originated from Kirigakure with the ability to turn their bodies into liquefied form. The members of this clan possess the ability to turn their bodies into liquid form using the Hydrification Technique. This ability however seems to require that they stay hydrated at all times and as such at least two known members are known to carry water bottles around with them. '''Ninja Class ''' Jounin '''Element One''' Water '''Element Two''' Wind '''Advanced Nature''' (Character's advanced nature goes here. This is only possible at Tier 2 or above. Your advanced nature must be approved by your Kage. Example: Lava Release) '''Weapon of choice''' The '''Kubikiribōchō''' (首斬り包丁; Literally meaning "Decapitating Carving Knife") is a massive broadsword shaped like a giantbutcher knife, earning it the title of "''seversword''" (断刀, ''dantō''). Like the other weapons belonging to the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. '''Databook''' '''Chakra colour''' Red. '''Projectile Weapons Inventory''' (Character's projectile weapons inventory.) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):''' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):''' '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):''' '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):''' '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):''' '''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each):''' '''Total:''' '''Jutsu List''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hydrification_Technique (KG) http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Tate_Eboshi (KG) http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Gun_Technique (KG) http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Gun:_Two_Guns (KG) http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Great_Water_Arm_Technique (KG) http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Vacuum_Blade http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shuriken_Shadow_Clone http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Black_Rain_Technique http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Exploding_Water_Colliding_Wave http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hidden_Mist_Technique '''Allies''' Kirigakure '''Enemies''' Everyone. '''Background Information''' On the date of March 12 Arashi was born to the parents of Kaito and Asumi Hozuki, at the very young age of 6 he began practicing his kenjutsu with a wooden stick, slowly growing better and better at it, not long after he joined the ninja academy he started getting into fight with the other students, however unlike a normal fight he would beat the child to near death before he finally let up or got stopped. At the age of 8 years old he was promoted to genin, and had achieved his first real kill, on a mission that was supposed to be simple, go into the cave, grab the lost item, then exit just as fast as you had went in however there was a split in tunnels and they had to split up. As he walked down the dark and dank tunnel he finally found an open room, full of stolen goods and among the stolen goods was the small chest in which he was to retrieve for the mission, as he went to grab it a group of 3 bandits walked out, carrying rusted swords and sticks, nothing of real danger. "Lookin for something?" Said the first bandit, a medium height but a stocky build, by far the most intimidating of the 3, the 2nd one was tall and skinny and finally the 3rd was short and fat, most likely being the youngest, maybe no older than the age of 8. "No... Already found it." said Arashi as he grabbed the box and began to walk out in which the small fat boy ran up and hit him in the back of the head in an attempt to get him to drop it, instead Arashi turned and hit the boy across the face with the box hard enough to knock him out but not kill him, as the other 2 rushed at him he tripped the large one and stomped on the back of his head, crushing his skull and the tall and skinny one was punched in the throat, causing the windpipe to collapse. The last boy started to wake up just as Arashi climbed down ontop of him and grabbed his throat, squeezing hard, with a large smile on his face as he strangled the boy to death, slowly but surely. He then returned the box to the team, leaving the corpses in there to rot, with no grave. At the age of 15 he went through the chuunin exams, him and 2 other genin came up against another small squad of genin, as they fought his 2 team mates fell due to their own stupidity and only 1 of theirs had died, pulling the sword off his own back Arashi sighed, shaking his head "Dumb asses...Oh well...." Looking up he saw the 2 other genin, obviously failures due to them looking about 17 and 16, he proceeded to cut down both boys, slitting both their throats without much of a fight, once they were dead he cut their heads off and hung them from a nearby branch and continued on his way through the exams, licking the blood off of his blade as if it were a piece of candy. He then came across 1 other person, this last person had just finished killing off his own team mates, for whatever reason and proceeded to make his way towards Arashi. Arashi stood there, silently, blade in hand and relaxed as he let a slow smile curve his lips, they then proceeded onto a fight for about 30 minutes before Arashi got a clear blow and shoved his sword straight through the eye of the other boy, but not without a wound of his own, a small slash on his stomach and some minor bruises. At the age of 18 he was promoted to the rank of jounin, but not only that, not long after he was selected by the blade Samehada, the notoriously picky blade of the 7 swordsmen of the mist, making him one of them. '''Roleplaying Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays '''Approved by:'''